


I hate you

by C_Chepi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, Games, I couldn't help myself, I'm Sorry, M/M, Monopoly is the devil, Stingue Week 2017, so much fluff oh my god, so soft, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Chepi/pseuds/C_Chepi
Summary: For day 1 of Stingue week 2017GameMonopoly is the Devil's game, Rogue has a temper tantrum.





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this is my first fic in ages, sorry about that. Life sucks. Trust me. Don't recommend it.  
> Anyway, it's a little bit late mainly cause I've been lazy and trying to work on the drawing that was meant to be for today (or yesterday I don't know anymore what even is time). Enjoy!

The tension was thick in the twin dragons’ apartment, the ticking of the clock above the mantlepiece was the only noise that could be heard throughout the entire building. Sting watched with a triumphant smirk as Rogue glared daggers down at the rolled dice which lay on the board, both adding up to the number 7 which was exactly what Sting had needed to win the game. Slowly, the shadow dragon slayer’s hands gripped the metal carriage he was playing as and slid it across the squares around the perimeter of the board. He let out a hiss as he landed on a property Sting owned, glancing at his savings and realising that he didn’t have enough to pay, therefore going bankrupt and ultimately losing the game.

Sting let out a cackle, his eyes glinting mischievously in the light of their dining room lamp as Rogue turned the glare previously directed at the dice towards his blonde companion. Sting winked cheekily and Rogue lost it, he stood up violently, the chair he was sitting on scraping back against the floor as he brought his arms up, flipping the monopoly board and causing its contents to scatter across the table and floor.

After a stunned moment of silence, Sting roared with laughter. Rogue continued to glare at him, not feeling even half as amused at the situation as Sting was.

“Aw, sore loser, Rogey Rogue?” Sting managed to coo out between his laughter.

“You cheated, I did _not_ lose!” Rogue insisted with a growl as he bared his teeth. “I didn’t play this game for 7 hours only to ‘lose’, that doesn’t happen!” he hissed, glancing over at the clock which told him that it was now 3 o’clock in the morning. Sting replied with a pointed look as he leaned back in his chair, bringing his arms up to rest on the back of his head.

“If you say so, babe,” at that, Rogue scrunched his nose and Sting couldn’t help but find it endearing.

“Don’t call me babe when I’m mad at you,” Rogue grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What, are you mad cause’ I won?” Sting questioned cockily without missing a beat.

“No, because you cheated.”

“Sure,” Sting drawled out, causing Rogue to roll his eyes and stomp over towards the couch as he pointedly turned his head away from Sting with a pout. Sting decided that he’d better pack up, so he began to gather up the cards and pieces which were scattered around the floor and shoved them back into the box.

A few minutes later, Rogue still hadn’t moved yet Sting had finished putting everything away. He flopped onto the couch next to his boyfriend and turned to face him, causing Rogue to look away once again.

“Stop being a sore loser,” Sting whined, lightly punching his partner on the shoulder. Rogue grunted in disapproval and turned his body further away from the blonde.

“Rude,” Sting muttered despite the affection evident in his tone. A few more moments ticked by and no one said anything, Sting was just gazing at his partner, trying to resist the urge to tug at the small ponytail that Rogue had scooped his hair into before their match.

“Rogue,” He dragged out, “I don’t like you ignoring me, I need attention!” Rogue said nothing in return and so Sting proceeded to crawl closer to his counterpart and drape himself over his shoulders.

“Rogue!” he drawled again, into his ear this time. “It’s so late we should go to bed,” again, he got nothing. With a sigh, Sting nuzzled into the shadow dragon slayer’s neck, a small smile playing on his lips as he felt Rogue involuntarily relax into his touch.

“Go away,” Rogue protested after a while, half-heartedly trying and failing to shrug Sting away.

“Nah,” was the blonde’s reply before he began peppering the exposed neck of his boyfriend with kisses. Rogue attempted to suppress a sigh and Sting wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer with ease.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed, hey?” Sting mumbled to his partner. Rogue gave a deflated sigh and nodded his head.

Sting stood first, reaching down to tenderly grasp Rogue’s hand and entwine their fingers, pulling him up from the sofa and tugging him towards their bedroom. Once there, they both flopped onto the bed, Rogue choosing to pull away causing Sting to whine at the lack of affection.

“I still don’t like you,” Rogue stated matter-of-factly, turning to face his back towards his now sulking boyfriend.

“You can’t just ignore me like this,” Sting whimpered, shuffling closer to his other half, “your attention validates my existence!” Rogue turned his head back to face Sting and faltered at the boy’s insistent pout. He then turned to press his face into his boyfriend’s chest, grumbling his annoyances incoherently into the soft fabric of his shirt.

Sting allowed his mouth twitch into a triumphant grin as he squeezed Rogue closer.

“I hate you,”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank.  
> Kudos validate my existence.


End file.
